Crow's Prey
by Liette-chan
Summary: *SebastianXReader*The royal Reader is having strange dreams that she can't remember. After some strange events a mere girl ends up with demon and an arrogant Phantomhive. Though, is she really a mere girl or something more? What secrets do those dreams hide? And do demons really can't feel a thing, or is that just a lie... Rating might change
1. Awaken fair lady

_Be dead in life , and you will not live in death.  
Let your soul perish, so you could be reborn.  
Awaken. Open your eyes my dear fair lady.  
And let the eternal darkness swallow you._

A loud yawn left your mouth as you sat in your bed, lazily rubbing your eyes like a child. You had a strange dream, though you can't really remember what it was. Well, if you can't remember it, it doesn't matter at all. With that thought, you climbed out of bed, stretching and in the end silently sighing. Even though you didn't like to be a lady very much, there were some good things about it. For example, butlers. Your family had a very loyal and nice butler, but he died few days ago. And it felt like something was missing. You didn't have any real friends, only servants surrounding you (because your mother believed that someone might kidnap you, wait, seriously. Oh well.) and you often felt lonely. The butler, mister Bernard Bassin, was like a grandfather to you- he always talked to you, he would take you outside or even hug you when you felt lonely as hell. He was always there for you, like a guardian angel. You felt really sad for him...If only-

Wait. _The Funeral_.

Your butler has died and you'll be late for funeral.

You ran to the bathroom, quickly grabbing the dress that the maid left for you. Curses left your mouth (way to go, _lady_) as you turned around few times, trying to put on the dress without ripping it apart. Here, the worst part of the royal women life. Dresses. Without anyone's help, you stood no chance in dressing properly, so you just tried to look at least _not horrible_. In fact, in few minutes the dress was tightly around your body, the cold material now absorbing your skin warmness. For the last time, you turned to the mirror to see your reflection dressed in black as crow's feather dress (Black-Gothic-Victorian-Dress-TQL120427091_large)

'It's time to go, better hurry up' You whispered to yourself, opening the door widely as your dress tickled your legs while it was slowly tousled by wind. The only thing you didn't know, that there was someone standing behind you, watching closely as a cat. And yes, he or she saw how you undressed. Serves you right, for not looking around while you run around naked.

'...He was a fine butler, always so caring and nice... One time, when (f/n) wet her bed, he stayed with her all the night. And he wasn't disgusted, since, you know, she was already nin-'

'Mother!' You opened the church's door widely. Everybody turned to you- the old witches began to gossip. Your mother stood up, covering her mouth with her black, flower pattered gloves. She coughed and narrowed her eyes at you, signaling to sit next to her. 'Why in the hell do you keep telling everyone that story? It is embarrassing, you know. Plus, I didn't wet my bed, I accidentally spilled my drink and-'

'But there was no need to burst into the church that's suppose to be quiet and yell like a wild animal, is there? Look now, dear, everybody's looking at you' Your mother leaned to your ear. You pressed your lips tightly together, clenching your teeth as you snapped.

'But your story about me echoed through the whole room as well, so you're no better' Now your mother pressed her lips tighter, narrowing her (e/c) at both sighed, really embarrassed as you heard how every old lady (*cough*witch*cough*) talking about how unladylike you both are. Finally, when everything was quiet once again, when your father sat next to you, people began to throw flowers into the coffin. Mother began to sob and you only stared into the little white tulip that lied on the floor. Someone probably missed and failed to throw a flower into a coffin (really, is it that hard?). Somehow your heart began to feel strange. As if there were chains around your heart, but you didn't notice. And suddenly, from this very moment, those chains tightened, now they were crushing your heart. Time passed, and your chest became hard, your inhales were painful. You still stared into the same flower, fragile and lonely. As a human.

'Lord Lumiere' Boy's voice woke you up from a slumber, from those melancholic thoughts. You rose your head to find a short, dark-haired boy with an eye-patch and cold, stony gaze. He seemed royal as well, dressed in expensive clothes. All of the sudden, it made your heart hammer harder, your eyebrows knitting together in anger. Bernard always lived in poverty, even as a butler he couldn't live as he wanted. You were the one that was holding him back, he was only a servant, without a family. And now only cold royal bastards come to laugh at his death. He is merely a worm to them, nothing but a pathetic old man that didn't mean anything. and even after death, he still does not mean.

'Very sorry for your loss' The boy said and turned to the exit, not even looking to the coffin, where cold and expressionless lied Bernard, your loyal friend and butler.

'Hey, wait!' You called out, trying to grab the boy's hand, but he turned to you, frowning deeply.

'Don't touch me' He said coldly, quite annoyed because you disturbed him.

'Why in . . did you come here, if you don't even want to throw one little flower to honor the dead?' You said quite loudly, making everyone to look at you. Man, you really should learn how to speak quieter.

'Excuse me? I'm not the one shouting at the top of my lungs in the church' He laughed coldly. Those eyes, in fact, that one eye, was so cold, held so much sorrow, pain, his little heart was burned by the cruelest flames of vengeance. You didn't understand that, yet, and the arrogant child with an attitude annoyed you.

'Why did you even come here, then?' You asked, straightening.

'I have respect for your family, miss Lumiere, that is all' He shrugged. 'You should understand. People around the world die every day, and this one little butler of yours is nothing special. He died, and probably no one will ever notice' The cruel words made you shrunk, your eyes itching as you tried not to cry. You formed a fist, changing the sadness into pure anger. 'Even your mother' The boy turned his head slightly to your mother, who was wiping her tears with a silk handkerchief. 'She's just putting a show. She feels nothing at all' The boy closed his eye and turned away from you, leaving you standing in the middle of the church like an idiot, like an angel, who's wings were ripped off and he has nothing else left, just fear and loneliness.

'Only a real monster can say something like that!' You cried out, your view turning blur as little tears formed in the corners of your eyes. You grabbed dark-haired boy's hand and he turned to you, his eye wide in surprise, his skin paler from your words. You raised your hand, preparing to slap him, yet it was stopped in mid air.

'Young master, can't I even leave you alone for ten minutes?' A low voice from your left said and you turned to other man, who was a lot taller than you, crimson eyes sending goosebumps over your skin, his long, pale fingers almost digging into your skin. And suddenly, a strange feeling in your veins made you shiver, when a strong pain in your chest made those forming tears run through your cheeks. Both of you, the dark-haired crimson-eyed man and you, pulled away.

'Sebastian, what in the-'

'Lord Phantomhive~' Your mother put her arms around the boy, drawing him into a hug, squeezing his body. 'I never got to introduce you to (f/n)' she chuckled nervously, pulling away from him. '(F/n) was veeery excited to see you, I guess she tends to overreact, that's all, please forgive her' Mother pressed her palms together, sweat drops forming on her forehead.

Wait, wait, this is Ciel Phantomhive? The guy who lost his parents in the fire? The guy who probably had the worst past ever? The guy who never smiles..?  
Well, you definitely made a good first impression.

'Umm, well, you know what they say- you can never trust the first impression, right?' You scratched the back of your head, as you felt your father and mother giving you the deadliest death glares in death glare history. Ciel narrowed his eye at you and you gulped, waiting for your public execution. Either here or in home, does that really make any difference? Ciel opened his mouth slightly, letting out a weak sound but his butler pushed him a bit, making Ciel shut his mouth.

'Young master, we must be at home at this hour. If we will be late, the guest will be really _unhappy_' The butler gave him a smile, slowly putting his long fingers on boy's shoulder. Ciel exhaled, his shoulder shrinking.

'Very well, Sebastian. I'll be off then. Take care, Lord Lumiere. Milady' He bowed slightly, turning to you. 'Lady (f/n)' The both males turned to the exit. Ciel's butler, Sebastian, turned to look through his shoulder for mere second, yet your eyes met, and as your eyes clashed, you felt how your body flinched, knees falling weak.

Why in the love of crap everyone is giving you death glares today? Yes, it's official, _someone _is going to die today...

You mother and father passed through you, not even looking to your face.

'Mother...' Your whispered as you followed them to the carriage. 'Father..?' You turned your puppy eyes to your father's back, praying for them to say at least one word.

'We'll talk at home' They both replied in a cold manner, their eyes looking into the sky, that had many colors. You looked into the sky as well. As many colors there were, one was just too astonishing to miss. Crimson. Like blood.

You felt like a punished child. When you came back to your house, your parents didn't even talk to you. They just sat, got the maids to fetch the finest wine, and both stared into the empty glass in their hands. You felt unneeded there, not to say that it was damn creepy as their stony faces and empty eyes stared into the empty glass. So in few seconds, (F/n) out.

You sat silently in your room, hugging your knees. There were so many thoughts in your head, so many that you felt tired of them. The dark dress material rustled as you moved, you inhales and exhales being the best lullaby in the world. Finally, you felt into a deep slumber, you fingers locked on the knees, your chin rested on the corner of the bed. You heard, how it began to rain. Rain curtains slowly falling from the Heaven, little rain drops creating mosaics on the windows.

And suddenly, as you had a nice dream about rain, a high-pitched screamed interrupted your nice night sleep. You jumped to your feet, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

'Mother!' You called out, running downstairs, your heels hitting the stairs soundly.

'(F/n), don't come here!' You heard mother's voice in the study. You began to run even faster as you hit something as tough as metal. It was your father's chest, his caring glance directed to you.

'What happened?' You asked breathlessly. You tried to look through father's shoulder by getting on your tip-toes, but he stopped you.

'P-please, (f/n) stop, you shouldn't-' You were able to push you father aside ever so gently to find your mother and one of the maids kneeling on the floor. You rose your eyes to the wall to find crimson letters on the rocks. As you took a step back a weak squeak left your dry throat.

**Awakening  
(F/N) LUMIERE**

And everything turned black.

Thank you for reading! I don't know, if I should continue, because maybe this is not worth attention :( But if you want more, just say so! That's all I need. I can do anything for my beloved readers**3**

Comments are welcomed...Always.  
Sorry if the chapter was crappy, I tried really hard. I already have chapter 2 and 3, but if no one is reading, what's the point in uploading?

Hope you enjoyed, hope I'll see you soon.

P.S. Your surname is Lumiere. It is french for 'light'.  
(F/n)- your lovely first name.

**Love~**  
**Liette-chan**


	2. The Temptation

Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,  
Nos deux coeurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,  
Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières  
Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.

**_— __Charles Baudelaire (1)_**

'Milady, milady, please!' You felt something cold and wet on you forehead and you opened your eyes. Your eyelids began to jerk from the bright light as you rose your palm to cover your face. 'Are you alright, milady? Milady?' A maid hysterically repeated 'milady' and you felt even more tired. Lyna, the maid, removed the wet handkerchief from your forehead. You noticed how worried she looked. You flipped in bed, sighing.

'I'm alright, Lyna. It is fine, you can go' You muffled sleepily, closing your eyes once again. What were you doing last night? You felt like you were just lying in your bed, staring to the ceiling, not getting any sleep at all. And then you remembered.

'Miss, please, you have to wake up!' Lyna grabbed your shoulders and began to shake your body.

'Don't I get to rest at least after what happened yesterday?' You asked, raising your voice. Lyna released you, and turned her eyes away from yours as she bit her lips nervously, realizing she was touching her lady without a permission.

'You can't, lady (First name)' Lyna muttered weakly, slightly moving her lips. You sat in your bed, frowning. 'We have to leave immediately' The maid gazed into you and her eyes were telling that your actions could cost her life. Well, that could be truth. Mother and Father could kill her if she does not fulfill her duties. Lyna's duty, from now on, was to protect you and to look after you.

A deep sigh left your lips and the maid smiled at you fondly.

'Fine' You grumbled, turning away, to look through the window.

'I'll fetch the dress, milady' Lyna bowed, her face as bright as summer sun and she left the room, quietly shutting the door. You had a headache, so you were grateful that she was so gentle with everything she did, even the door. You stood up, waiting few seconds til your head stopped spinning. Slowly you walked towards the balcony and opened the door. You closed you eyes in satisfaction as the cool air reached your face, when the nice smell of freshness clung to your nostrils. It was a beautiful day- the wind was calmly swinging apple trees' branches in your garden, the lilies, that your mother so carefully planted herself, were blooming, their colorful petals absorbing the sun. Yet suddenly something caught your eye.

_Crows._

Not one crow- there were dozens of crows in the balcony. You froze in one place, slowly turning your head to look to the enormously big midnight black crows around you. Their eyes were gleaming- you couldn't really explain the color of their eyes. You felt scared- you never saw such big and dark birds, their eyes looked vicious, their bodies looked stronger than yours. Yet somehow you felt tempted. Tempted to look at them for a bit more. Tempted to step closer. To touch their perfectly symmetrical and dark feathers.

And your legs began to move on their own. You knew that the birds would probably fly away, but you couldn't control yourself. You stretched your hand to the nearest crow. And when your finger almost grasped the crow, the doors opened widely and a familiar voice called out for you.

'Milady!' Lyna's eyes widened, her mouth formed a big 'o' as she threw the dress on your bed and ran towards you.

'Lyna, no! I'm alright!' You shouted to her, and suddenly the crows around you began to croak and flap their wings as Lyna neared. The maid captured your wrist and grabbed a broom that lied on the floor.

'Shoo!' She tried to chase the crows away, yet they all began to attack her. You watched as one of the crows injured her right eye. In the end, the big birds flew away, disappearing in the calm sky. Lyna stood up, covered her eye with her palm and smiled at you sadly. 'Come inside, lady (F/n), it's getting cold' You nodded in agreement, and as you finally rose your eyes from her blood-soaked cheek, you glanced back to the balcony, where even bigger and darker crow with crimson eyes looked into you.

* * *

'My dearest daughter!' Mother cried out as you sat to the table. She threw her hands around you, giving you all the words of love she probably knew as she rubbed her pale cheek to yours. You felt how your mother began to flinch from sobs. Seriously, she cries way to much. You sighed at the thought and looked to the table.

'Today we have_ Bugnes_**(2)**. It's a lyonnaise dessert made of flour, eggs, sugar and butter' Lyna smiled as you turned your attention to her. Your mother was still wiping her tears with your dress(yes, I know, it sucks). 'As I recall the young lady really liked them when she was just a little girl' Lyna's eye was covered in a bandage and she still smiled so nicely. You felt a bit guilty- she got injured because you were in the balcony. You were _petting _a crow.

'(F/n)' Your Father's voice echoed through the whole dining room and even your mother stopped her whimpering. 'How are you feeling?'

'I'm alright' You answered as you began to eat your dessert. 'Anyways, where is everyone? Where are the servants?' You inquired not raising your eyes from the plate. You heard how someone coughed in slight annoyance, you could almost feel how your parents' eyes began to clash.

'There is..'Your mother began, but her voice sounded weakly and she cleared her throat. 'There's something we should tell you (F/n). Yester-'

'Lord Lumiere' The door opened widely and you almost jumped. People today sure like to open the door widely. 'Ladies' Only now you realized that it was Ciel Phantomhive who was standing in the doorway. Lyna quickly invited him to sit next to you and he did so. The shorter boy was now sitting in your left, slowly taking off his coat and hat, handing them to Lyna.

'Lord Phantomhive, you're early' Your father said and it almost sounded like he was worried about something.

'Of course. I am a busy man, Lord Lumiere, and I like to take care of business as quickly as possible'

_Business?_

You crooked an eyebrow and turned your head to look into Ciel Phantomhive. The boy noticed and gave you a wry smile.

'Lord Phantomhive, please, enjoy yourself, there is no need to rush. You should taste the-' Lyna offered the _bugnes_ as she leaned to Earl's ear.

'As I said' Lord Phantomhive began in a demanding tone. You 'tch' at how arrogant and spoiled kid was. Though could you really judge him? Ciel lost his parents, he lost everything, in fact. But he is standing taller than other noblemen, even though he is a child. And that only proves that he is really strong. 'Lady (F/n), may we go already?' He stood up elegantly and offered you his hand. He really treated you like a lady but a very unladylike sentence escaped your mouth out of pure surprise.

'What the hell?' You stood up and turned to your parents. Few forks felt to the floor and Lyna quickly felt to her knees, collecting them.

'We didn't have time to tell you, (F/n)' You mother said silently, her eyes not meeting yours. 'But you will be living in Phantomhive mansion for some time... Until it all-'

'Why don't you ever say me what's going on?' You asked her calmly. Your mother opened her mouth, searching for words, but in the end she lowered her head as dark shadow covered her eyes. 'As always. It's always the same' You said silently and sadly, because it really hurt you that even your parents didn't trust you enough to tell you everything. And suddenly, you remembered how Ciel told you that she was putting a show at Bernard's funeral. That she didn't feel any pain or sorrow. Maybe in the end people, noblemen, can't feel anything? Maybe all they do are shows for their reputation... Even your mother?..

'Let me come with the lady, Lord' Suddenly Lyna joined in. 'Look how sad she is. She needs a servant- someone loyal- and I would be more than glad to go with her' Lyna smiled to you once again, that bright smile warming your heart. In fact, you were sad- you actually thought you might never come back at this rate. And you were scared. It was hard to go to a mansion where you meant nothing, where you knew no one and-

'There will be no need for that, my lord' A deep, familiar voice joined in and everyone turned to the man with raven hair and crimson eyes. Sebastian was his name, wasn't it? The man pressed his hand to his heart and a small, nice smile tugged at his lips. He opened his eyes slightly and those blood colored eyes gazed at you, as your knees fell weak and your head began to spin. 'I'll take care of young lady'

Yes, of course, that makes you feel _so much_ calmer.

Your eyes began to search for escape desperately. It almost looked like your father is selling you. Of course, that wasn't the truth, but it still looked like that. You had no time to ask why were you sent away or when will you be coming back, because a shadow felt on you and Ciel offered you his hand once again. This time you accepted. When you left your beloved home and climbed to the carriage, for the last time you turned to the balcony, to your room.

The crow was already gone.

* * *

(Lady Lumiere's P.O.V) **(3)**

I watched how Phantomhive boy took my dear (F/n) away. The door closed and I ran to the window to watch how their carriage disappeared in the end of the horizon.

'I only hope this is for the best, (Father name)' I said silently, turning to my husband who was now holding a glass of red wine.

'Of course it is. You saw everything- the note, the letter... The dead bodies of our servants. Something is going on and it is somehow connected to (F/n), we both know that' He sighed and sat in armchair, slowly crossing his legs. 'I'm just afraid that someone might take her away from us... Because it looks like someone wants her. Or needs her'

'I hope you're wrong' I said. I couldn't even think about that- the thought of loosing (F/n) drove me crazy. Yet I still lost her, and I don't know when she will come back to me. As a deep sigh left my lips, I asked him one final question. 'But tell me one thing (Father name)- are you sure that you didn't give our daughter to even crueler monster?

He didn't answer.

**_(1) Poem La Mort des amants (The Death of Lovers) _**  
**_English translation:_**

**_Using their dying flames emulously,  
Our two hearts will be two immense torches  
Which will reflect their double light _**  
**_In our two souls, those twin mirrors._**

**(2) They are called Angel Wings. I think they look delicious:)**  
**(3) Lady Lumiere is your mother. I don't know if I should write like (Father name and Mother name) or should I give them names?**

**Hello everyone! I am very happy to get reviews and followers~ I just hope that I didn't disappoint you, I tried really hard... And, by the way, I am not french, but I like the language and I am learning it in school, so sometimes I'll be using it, hope that does not bug you. **  
**Sorry for errors, mistakes and if any of the characters OCC... I tried:3**  
**I am sorry, again, if I messed something up. Just say and I'll try to correct it.**  
**Help me improve!:)****  
**

**Love you very much! You keep me going~**  
**Liette-chan**


	3. The Nest For Lost Bird

_It was the day the sun's ray had turned pale_

_with pity for the suffering of his Maker_

_when I was caught (and I put up no fight),_

_my lady, for your lovely eyes had bound me._

You had no idea where you were going. To Phantomhive mansion, right? The scenery seemed foreign, even the sky looked different. You actually never went so far away from Lumiere's mansion. You were like a little bird, that flew everywhere, exploring every branch of every tree, yet you always remained near to your beloved nest.

It felt as if ages have pasted, and the carriage still moved forward hastily, the same silence seizing your ears. Ciel was sitting next to you, his legs crossed, he was looking through the window. With a deep sigh, you gazed through the window once again, just to see the same foreign trees and villages, the same grey sky with no emotion whatsoever.

It was a cold day, it looked as if it'll rain very soon. The sky, the clouds and even the tiny rays of sun were somehow heavy, bringing sadness into your heart when you began to feel empty. You raised your icy palms to your bare shoulders and trembled. You should have dressed more properly, yet in the end you were literally dragged out of your house, so you had no time to change, let alone, to take any of your dresses. And somehow you doubted that this Phantomhive mansion had any clothes for females.

The carriage suddenly stopped and you lost your balance, yet Ciel caught your hand. You looked at him, into that emotionless face, that cold eye and you nodded, your face stony as his.

'Milady' You turned to the owner of voice to see Sebastian. 'Might I help you?' You gave him your hand and he helped you out of the carriage. You raised your head to admire the beautiful and gigantic mansion of the Phantomhives.

'It's a beautiful mansion, Lord Phantomhive' You said respectfully, because if you would still keep being rude to him, who knows if you'll even survive a day here.

'Indeed, Lady (F/n)' Ciel agreed. 'Let's head inside, it's getting cold'

Sebastian opened the door and you and Ciel went inside. Even though the mansion seemed so awe-inspiring, it was were empty. You knew that Ciel's parents were dead, so he probably lived alone here, only with his butler. Somehow you felt sad for him. You would feel lonely... Maybe you will feel lonely when you will live here, it occurred to you as you turned around few times, trying to count how many doors the freaking mansion had. Yes, that was true, Lumiere mansion was big enough, but you could never get lost in it, and this mansion was too big, and you had the strangest feeling that you'll be getting lost a lot.

'Sebastian, lead (F/n) to her room' Ciel ordered. 'And find her a proper dress' You turned to Ciel and you wanted to object, because you knew very well that you might end up in grave soon if he'll leave you alone with this butler. Somehow, you didn't like Sebastian one bit. Those eyes, that voice, the way he looked at you. Something inside you told to keep as far away as possible. He smelled of danger, he smelled of something you should know, but you could not remember.

Ciel was already gone, and you were standing alone with his black butler. Sebastian caught the sight of your nervous face and he smiled at you.

Yes, that smile. That fake smile. It was just signaling that he-

'Please, lady, don't just stand there, follow me' He began to climb the stairs, the same smile on his face. You kept a distance from him, goosebumps forming on your neck. 'Your room will be in the end of the hall. I'll call Mey-Rin to help you out with your dress. Or would you rather have me do it?' He turned to you, the smile growing wider, the eyes gleaming like the flames. You could almost say that he was smiling demonically. You shook your head, your face slowly falling to a frown. 'Very well, miss' He said, the smile vanished as he passed through you, those crimson eyes turning darker as he glared at you with some kind of anger. At some point, at one sheer second, the butler leaned to you and you thought that he'll try to strangle you, yet he only went on his way, leaving you to stand alone in the narrow corridor.

It will be a long stay, you sighed to yourself.

* * *

'So, you are Mey-Rin?' You looked into the young maid with pink hair and glasses, who was now standing in front of you.

'Yes miss, indeed I am, miss!' the maid said cheerfully and showed you the navy blue dress with cappuccino-colored laces. 'Sebastian gave me this dress. He said that it's from the master, it's a gift, yes it is!' Mey-Rin suddenly grasped your wrist and you yelped from the sudden touch.'I'll help you dress up, lady (F/n)' she smiled fondly. With a sigh you nodded and tried to stand still while Mey-Rin helped you with your dress.

'Are you the only maid in this mansion?' you asked. Mey-Rin nodded.

'Indeed I am! But there's also Finny and Bard. We are always at your service, lady!' Mey-Rin didn't stop shouting. You opened your mouth to ask few more things, yet Mey-Rin laced your corset too tightly and you began to choke.

'Mey-Rin, I c-can't breat-th' Your internal organs felt as if they were crushed. Your view began to go blur, yet Mey-Rin loosened the corset a bit. It still felt as if you were slowly crushed, and you couldn't breath normally, but it was definitely better than before.

'There, the dress looks wonderful on you, lady (F/n)' Maid smiled and turned to the mirror, where your reflection looked back at you. The dress fit you nicely, though you were paler than always, your eyes sad, the smile completely vanished from your face.

'Mey-Rin, didn't you hear something?' You turned to the window, to the balcony, where something certainly moved. Mey-Rin shook her head, looking into you questionably. 'I just thought I heard something...' you narrowed your eyes and lowered your head, a deep sigh leaving your lips. 'I probably am tired' you muttered too silently for Mey-Rin to hear.

'Shall we go for a walk?' Mey-Rin opened the door and signaled to follow her.

* * *

It was a bad idea to go with Mey-Rin. You had a strange feeling that this might not be wise, but you just gave in. First, you met Bard, who blew up the kitchen and you really had hard time trying not to get a single scratch on the fancy dress. Later, you met Finny, who turned out to be extremely fast and strong, and he almost crushed you with a giant statue that he wanted to show you so badly. And in the end, Mey-Rin ran off somewhere, so you were left alone in the middle of nowhere, in a long hall with no beginning nor ending, with thousands of locked doors. You sighed, feeling exhausted and hungry, as you tried to open the doors.

Why is this mansion a large maze?!

Finally, you were able to open one of the doors and you were so glad, that you didn't even notice that the door shut by itself, as if someone else closed it. A room that was full of toys. You noticed there were pictures of someone too. A man and a woman, completely happy, their faces glowing with love.

'They probably are Ciel's parents' You muttered to yourself and you stretched your right hand, gently touching the picture, where Ciel's mother's face was.

'Indeed they are' A voice from behind startled you and you pulled back, turning to see Sebastian's face. A vase with blue roses fell on the floor, flowers scattering on the floor. You yelped, your hands grabbing the shelf. 'I see you already feel like in your own home, (F/n). That's good- it makes it all easier without all of those formalities, doesn't it?' Sebastian's smile vanished as he took of his glove off with mouth. You watched the man in front of you, still trying to understand what he wants from you. Suddenly, Sebastian grabbed your wrist and pushed you to the wall, his hand seizing your neck. You coughed, breathing in and out as you began to suffocate. His grip tightened and tears formed in the corners of your eyes.

'I don't know what a creature like you could want with my young master' The butler said, his eyes suddenly glowing pink, dark shadows falling on his face. 'But let me make this clear- if you'll do anything strange, you're dead' Your body shrunk as you tried to say something, yet you were too weak, gasping for air desperately.

And suddenly he pulled away and you collapsed to the ground, tears rushing through your face as your trembling fingers rose to the neck.

'Sebastian, I thought we'll be having dinner already' An impatient voice interrupted silence. Ciel stepped into the room, your eyes meeting. 'Lady (F/n)? What are you doing here?'

'Nothing, young master, I was just showing her around' Sebastian said and looked into you, eyes narrowed and cold. You nodded, quickly wiping your tears away so that Ciel wouldn't see them.

* * *

'Is something the matter, milady? Do you want any wine? We have the finest French wine made of merlot(1) wine grapes' Sebastain leaned to you and goosebumps formed on your back. In the end, your intuition was right. He is dangerous. But why did he even attack you? Is there something you did or say? You couldn't really understand. You were scared, very scared, and you didn't want to be in this mansion anymore. It felt as if something was chasing you, now Sebastian wanted you dead, so it was horrible. No matter where you go, troubles seem to get bigger, people around you more and more dangerous.

And your parents. They left you alone. They probably never cared about you. You took hold of the glass with wine and drank some of it. You felt so mad, that you didn't even noticed how you drank all of it and bitterness in your mouth made you frown.

'You are quite greedy, lady' Ciel laughed as he raised his own glass in salute. You looked down to your food, thinking if Ciel really is old enough to drink alcohol.

'I'm sad' You corrected him, your voice really filled with bitterness.

'Sad? A lady like yourself should not be sad. Tell me, is it my mansion that upsets you?' Ciel took a bite of the cake that was served. You lowered your head, not meeting Ciel's eyes. 'Or is it because of your parents?'

'What about them? They just sent me away, because I was unneeded. You said it already, Ciel, nobles are just pu-'

'Not your parents' Ciel interrupted you. 'In the end, you still got it wrongly, lady (F/n). It's surprises me that you refuse to see a love that's so pure. It's quite rare in the loyal families' Ciel commented. And with those words, you felt bad. He was telling the truth that you refused to see. They do love you, don't they? You remembered all those days when they spent time with you. How they hugged you and kissed your forehead, how they would tell you stories or sing songs. Have you forgotten those days? And suddenly, the peacefulness seized your body as the anger vanished. A smile crossed your face and you raised your head to Ciel.

'Thank you' You said and your smile grew warmer and warmer by seconds. Little did you know, that Ciel felt a lot better, a smile almost tugged as his lips as well. It was the first time you smile since you arrived at the mansion. And you thought to yourself- if you would try to get along with Ciel, if you would act a little nicer, maybe, just maybe, your stay here would be more pleasant. But you didn't know that a very certain butler already was determined to make your life here a living hell.

He was one hell of a butler, after all.

**(1) Merlot is a dark-blue colored wine grape, named after blackbirds, that are merle in French. **

_Hello everyone! Thank you for reviews, favorites and follows! It means a lot:) Actually, I have more chapters in Quotev, so you could just go and read them there. I'm more active in Quotev than in ffiction. Anyways, thank you for the support!_  
_Sorry for errors, mistakes and if any of the characters were OCC._

See you soon!

**Love~**  
**Liette-chan**


	4. From clay and dirt

_Even if the endless robs you away  
Tell me our hearts separating here is not possible  
When in time I don't return, please don't let tears fall  
If you'll tell me that our hearts forgetting here is impossible_

**_— GazettE (1)_**

_Darkness all around you. No path that you could follow. No sun to lead you through dense clouds that slowly devour your skin, their little, sharp teeth ripping your hollow body apart. A scream left your dry throat as you stumbled, your legs digging into the wet dirt, your whole body falling weak._

**It hurts so much...**

Yet another cry escaped your lips as they press together ever so tightly. Little tears formed in the corners of your eyes as you stood up, spinning around slowly. Thick chuckles echoed in the mist, sending goosebumps over your skin.

'Mistress...Mistress...' Breathless voices call out for someone and you step back, whimpering in pain. And suddenly you felt something next to your legs, and you turn to see what that is.

**Dead bodies.**

You looked into the hill behind you, all covered in dead bodies, thousands and thousands of them. You could see their insides, their skin completely ripped off, their eyes prickled out, those horror-filled faces covered in crimson blood. The same blood was on your hands.

Yet another scream left your lips as tears began to rush through your cheeks, when you felt pain in your stomach. In the end, you fell to your knees, fingers dipping in dirt while the same dense clouds covered you, slowly drawing you to an eternal embrace.

'Mistress...'

A nightmare. That was the first thing that came to your mind when you sat in your bed, breathing heavily while your wide eyes stared into your palms. It was a nightmare, you thought to yourself yet again, swallowing thickly, exhaling ever so deeply as you climbed out of bed. You set your feet on cold floor, still staring to your pale fingers that were clean as your bedding.

Pain cuddled the top of your belly, where your stomach was, and you ran to the bathroom, throwing up. Finally, when the pain disappeared, you straightened, still gasping for fresh air. Everything seemed wrong. It hurt everywhere, to the last cell of your body, and the crystal-clear tears rushing through your cheeks uncontrollably didn't help too.

Your legs moved on their own will until they led you outside, to the little garden of the Phantomhive mansion. It was raining, and those tiny raindrops and wild wind almost created a mad storm, that was ready to sacrifice itself to ruin everything that people ever created.

You didn't know where that sadness come from. You just wanted to cry, cry as hard as you can, to cover your ears and eyes, to whisper the most beautiful prayers, to hide in the darkest corner. Was it the dream that upset you?.. You couldn't remember anything. It was a long, tiring dream. No, it was a nightmare. A frightening nightmare that made your rethink everything.

Raindrops, raindrops. They smelled of vanity, they only reflected the colors of other things, and a raindrop alone meant nothing. In a way, even million of raindrops meant nothing. This was why you liked rain. Only because they appeared out of thin air and disappeared into the same thin air. And it was as simple as that. Nothing more to it.

A snow white dove landed on the bench. The pitch black eyes were glittered even though the sky was completely grey, even sad, and the rain created a thick mist, that covered every plant, and through it, you couldn't even see the way back to the Phantomhive mansion. The bird's feathers looked so fragile, you even thought that from a single touch the bird would collapse, forever disappearing into the mist, cool rain and wet dirt being the only graves to it. So you only dared to glance into the bird, into it's pureness and frailness.

A loud croak echoed in the mist and you stood up. A raven, completely dark raven, flapped its wings and landed on the bench as well. You quailed from the the sight of the bird, that was a complete contrast to the dove- it was big, its feathers were thick and dark, even dove's beak looked ridiculously little compared to the raven's. You didn't like the bird. Hesitantly, you rose you hand to shoo the _demonic_ bird, but at the same second you yelped from the sound of someone's voice.

'You should not stand outside, miss' A low voice made you flinch. You turned to see Sebastian standing behind you, dressed in black as always, his face dazzled with a smile. That fake smile. The very thought of standing with this man alone, in the mist, in this rain, scared you. 'It's raining, you might catch a cold. What kind of butler would I be if I would let our guest to catch a cold' The smile vanished from his face, crimson eyes slowly burning you. Slowly, Sebastian took off his coat, rain pouring onto his face even harder. His raven black hair stuck to his face, his pale skin was now stained with pure drops of water. You wanted to step back, to run away, yet you stood in the same place, watching Sebastian while he moved towards you. He slowly rose his hands with his tailcoat and with one swift move you were warm once again- a long, perfectly black tailcoat covered your trembling body. 'Let's go, lady (F/n). I shall serve your breakfast and prepare some tea. How does that sound?' He pressed his hand to his chest, the same wry smile tugging at his lips.

_Why all of a sudden?.._

You nodded in few seconds, taking his arm. Suddenly you stopped and Sebastian crooked an eyebrow.

'Is something the matter, miss?'

You looked through your shoulder.

Weak, miserable cries left dying bird's throat while the velvet black raven was slowly devouring its flesh. Once beautiful creature was now completely different- only few white feathers were sticking out of the almost lifeless corpse, nothing more that a bloodied peace of flesh. Dove's wing moved slightly, the last suffer-filled cry leaving its throat.

'No, it's nothing' you answered Sebastian as your eyes narrowed. 'Let's go'

The raven croaked and flew away, leaving the dove swimming in its own blood, the last salty tear sliding to the pool of fresh blood. **(2)**

* * *

'Do you like chess, (F/n)?' Ciel asked you out of nowhere when the two of you were sitting in his study, sipping tea like two old friends. You actually did catch a cold- not only that- your hands were purple and still cold.

'Chess?' You checked if you heard right. For some time, you only thought to yourself, memories floating. 'My father taught me how to do it but I'm not sure if I'm really good at it'

'Well, if you don't play, you'll never know' Ciel shrugged, a mischievous smile appeared as he took his chess board. 'Plus, you definitely play better than Elizabeth' You giggled, remembering the _cute_ little lady that always spoke in such high-pitch voice. You didn't have the honor to talk to her directly, but she knew who you were, and you knew who is was, and somehow that seemed even more than enough.

'Fine' You agreed, setting the cup on the table. For some time, it was actually going well for you. But as you thought that you might win against Ciel Phantomhive, _the guy who hates to lose_, and a silly childish smile tugged at your lips, it turned out it was all Ciel's plan, and in few seconds, you lost. You sighed, crossing arms on your chest.

'It wasn't horrible' Ciel commented. 'Care for another game?' He offered once again with the famous sadistic expression, and you quickly shook your head, pouting. 'We still have some time until Madam Red and Lau arrive. Is there anything in particular that you want to do?'

'No, not really' You pressed your finger to the knight's head, slowly pressing it harder and harder. For some time, there stood silence. You were happy that you could stay this way with Ciel- you didn't feel uncomfortable sitting with him silently, just thinking to yourself. It felt as if hours passed without you even noticing.

'Souls' A whisper escaped your lips.

Ciel frowned and rose his eyes to you, giving you full attention.

'They are eternal. They are irreplaceable'

'Where did that come from?' Ciel suddenly fell pale, his eye widening.

'I thought about this chess peace. About the knight' You corrected yourself, slowly entangling the dark knight with your fingers. 'Father used to say that these chess peaces symbolize the empire. And when I was little, I asked him, if this chess queen was the same as our Queen Victoria. He laughed at me and said no. And then I asked him what were the differences. And without a single doubt, Lord Lumiere answered- the soul, my little girl. These peaces have no soul' You quoted your father, changing your voice into more muscular one. You closed your eyes and smiled simply, a sigh leaving your lips. 'And I remembered a legend'

'You caught my attention, (F/n)' Ciel leaned back and crossed his arms, looking into you, listening to every single word. You caught yourself thinking, if that really happened. Somehow the memory seemed so blur. The legend seemed even stranger. You never heard of that legend- nor did you ever told it to anyone. But somehow it was familiar, the thought of it warmed your body. And your lips moved, words slowly tickling Earl's ears, your whispers slowly creating a story, that was never told by a human being.

'Long long ago, the Goddess and the God created the Earth. Yet it seemed hollow and empty, so the Goddess created little beings from clay and dirt. Those beings, called human, were released to the Earth. Yet the human had no purpose- they repeated the same thing over and over again, and they did not die, nor feel a single thing. The Goddess got bored and decided to destroy the human race, but the God pleaded for some time. He sent a crow, a loyal servant of the Goddess, to deliver souls to the human, so that they could feel and the crow got jealous of the human and it asked:  
_'Why do we,  
Loyal servants of thee,  
Receive no such thing, and these,  
The things of mole and dirt  
Are more than we will ever be?'_  
And the crow threw the souls to the ground and they shattered into million peaces. From that day on, the beings from clay and dirt are doomed to collect those peaces of souls. They say that a newborn has no soul and some elders die with no soul as well. _And the only purpose of the dirt and clay is to collect the peaces of soul til their end of days_**(3)**'

'That's the weirdest legend I've ever heard' Ciel admitted.

'Indeed, my young lord' Sebastian, who just appeared in the doorway, joined in. 'Your aunt and Lau are here, waiting for you, my lord' Sebastian glanced to you for a second. 'Will the lady join them as well?'

'No' You replied and stood up. 'I'll go rest fro a bit. I feel dizzy' Sebastian nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly as you passed through him.

* * *

You spent all of the rest day in your room. You felt tired, just exhausted. Somehow the chess game and those sudden memories brought sadness to your heart. As if you forgot something very important. As if one side of you wanted to remember, to know everything, and the other one wanted to keep everything in darkness, in secret, just to curl up in the bed and to sleep forever.

But you didn't want to dream again. Not another nightmare.

You hugged your knees, listening to the silent song of the rain. You used to sit like this back in home, in your own room. And you felt so sleepy. So tired. So sad. So sore.

You breathed hardly, slowly standing up. You wanted to go outside again, even though it was still raining, even though you knew that this would not solve any of your problems.

Ever so quietly, you opened the door and they let out a creak. You scowled at the sound, because it was really annoying. Through the widely opened door, you walked into the narrow corridor, moonlight falling on your body that flinched at the sound of the rain and wind. You walked forward, carefully setting your feet, even if there were certainly no traps nor explosives. Yet in seconds, a long, thin shadow fell on you, long, muscular arms wrapping around your waist from behind. You yelped as you felt hot breath on your ear, raven black hair tickling your cheek.

'It seems I underestimated you' A deep voice of the butler behind you whispered. 'I dislike obstacles' Yet another breathless whisper left his lips that almost touched your skin. Somehow two very different feelings merged in the bottom of your belly. On of them was certainly fear. For the other- you were not so sure. You had no time to think about it, anyways.

'I-'

'This is your first warning' You felt something around you. Feathers, completely dark, a large shadow tearing your limbs apart. You heard how your own blood dropped to the floor, but you were not able to scream. Not even cry. 'Just get in my way one last time, and I'll kill you, no matter who you are' Finally, the shadow disappeared and you began to breath heavily. His arms tangled around you tighter, he rested his chin on your shoulder. His soft lips finally touched your ear and you flinched. 'My little dove' He pulled away, pressing his hand to his chest, an honest smile on his face. 'My my, lady, walking around at such late hour. Just few hours ago young lord was talking about the serial killer, Jack the Ripper. Even though he only kills prostitutes, you should be on your guard, _who knows what might happen_. Are you sure you don't want me to lead you to your room?' He offered his white-gloved hand.

'No' You answered and in few seconds, you were in your room again. 'Alone' you relaxed at the same second when you heard someone's voice.

'Not quite'

**(1) Kuroshitsuji II opening.** These are the English lyrics of some parts of Shiver, Kuroshitsuji opening, performed by GazettE.  
**(2)** **The Raven, The Crow, The Dove.** OK, It's a bit hard to explain the whole situation... I actually didn't know this for a long time, but one nice person enlightened me. Sebastian is RAVEN demon, and ravens symbolize death or demonic spirits. In many ways ravens are connected to wolves, just so that you keep that in mind. And we have crows... A crow is smaller than raven, and it is often a bad omen. Symbolizes bad luck, mischievousness and stuff. And there is a dove. They symbolize peace, freedom and love. This scene, well, could be interpreted in many ways. I like the version, where the reader is the Dove, and Sebastian is the Raven. It kinda shows how she will end up, (or maybe not?) Also you could say that the dove symbolizes the good side of reader, the freedom of reader, the pureness of her, and she is devoured by a raven, so she kinda loses it, and her whole 'nightmare' and 'memories' and 'past' things slowly reveal. But you can see it in your way, of course;}  
**(3)** **The legend. **First of all, you should see that I take Goddess as the one who has more power than God (since he asks her for more time). You might or might not already understand that the reader, you, have a different creed. She sees the queen differently, the whole life differently. And that proves that she is not a human. She has a different religion as well. The crow is also important. At some point, you could almost see the Goddess as the Sun Goddess Amaterasu(in Shintoism). She had her three-legged crow, Yatagarasu. As for the legend, it does NOT exist. It's my own creation, a little bit of everything, my own thoughts about life... Sorry if it was silly, but it is connected to the plot:)  
**(4) The reader. **I need to make some things clear. I really like developed characters, well, characters that 'grow' as the story continues. The reader, at least in these chapters, is quite weak, lost, scared of a lot of things. And Sebastian can take advantage of that and abuse her. But you should know that the whole 'weak & lost thing' is just because she forgot a lot of things, and she (well, you) will get different in some time... When I will reveal more things:) So your character will change a little bit, hope you don't mind.

**Thank you for reading! Comments and followers really mean a lot~ I wish I could hug you all:) I'll update...someday?..**

**Love**  
**Liette-chan**


End file.
